


Yes, Teacher

by Mick_Avengers54



Series: Yes, Sir [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mick_Avengers54/pseuds/Mick_Avengers54
Summary: I used a translator for the Latin so if it is wrong I am sorry.





	1. The Big Move

"Nat! Come on we got to finish packing your room!", my father yelled as he banged on my, locked, bedroom door.

"No!! I'm not leaving! You never asked if I wanted to leave!", I yelled as I sat on my bed with my legs pulled up to my chest and my arms wrapped around them. I never wanted to leave. Why do we have to leave! I just started senior year and turned eighteen... it's stupid! Just because...

Just because mom died doesn't mean we have to move from the house I grew up in, but dad wants a fresh start away from everything I grew up knowing.

I was brought out of my thoughts by my father knocking on the door harder. "I said we are finishing your packing today! You only have one day of school left here so get over it!", he hit the door one last time before I heard him stomping away and then the slam of his door.

He hasn't become abusive... yet... he's been drinking a lot though and his anger problems have gotten a lot worse. He's stopped taking his medicine for it and now just let's his anger out on the walls and doors of the house. I hear him break down at night. He cries out for mom... I cry for her too, but I don't think dad will ever be the same. They have been together since they were just kids and she was always the one to be able to calm him when he was mad. I think it crushed him and maybe made him go insane when mom died. I've been doing my best not to get on his bad side until I found out dad sold the house and we are moving to a whole new state and town...

I got up from my bed and walked over to my stereo system that I got from my one and only uncle. He works with a lot of electronics so he got my speakers to their max volume. I hooked up my phone to it and played an acapella version of King for a day. 

I started to sing along to it a little as I began to sway to clear my head. I hated my life now I didn't want to leave.. So why is he making me leave? Oh right he doesn't want to live in the house him and mom first bought. Thinking that brought tears to my eyes. I miss her.

_Why'd you have to leave mom? Why mom... Everything is going down hill so quickly..._

I continued to sway a little bit, but i couldn't hold back the tears and the crack in my voice as I sang the lyrics to myself. Why... Oh why'd you leave..

I collapsed on to my bed with my face in my pillow as another song began to play... It was one of mine and my mother's favorites to sing to because it'd make us happy. She first listened to it in the car and never stopped playing it since. Which is weird for her cause the song isn't her type of music, but she loved it. I think she only really loved it because I did, but any time it came on she would dance with me in the living room to it. We would sing along with it as we did my father would watch from the kitchen door with a smile on his face. My father always loved hearing my mother sing and when I had joined the chorus at my school he said I sounded like my mother when she was younger and how maybe mom would help me if I was good. That always bribed me to be good that way I could learn more from mom. The song was Welcome to the black parade by My Chemical Romance like I said it was weird for her to love it so much since she didn't usually listen to a song like that.

I started singing the lyrics feeling a little better, but feeling empty that she wasn't here to listen to it with me. The song ended, but I kept the stereo on as I grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom attached to my room, so I could take a relaxing shower.

I turned on the water and stripped out of my clothes and got in the warm water. I started to dance along to it in the shower as I did my shower routine and tried to ignore my worries of having to leave the only home I've known for my eighteen years of life.

I sighed as the water had gotten cold and I couldn't stand being under the freezing spray of water anymore. I got out of the shower and got dressed in my Nickelback band shirt and dark blue jeans with my space converse. I started to, unwillingly, pack up my bookshelf and clothes slowly.

As I packed the few things I had left to pack I couldn't help but think about my mother more. She always inspired me to read and learn more things whenever I could. She always said to be kind to others first, but not to let them step on you and if they did then you can be mean. I lived by that and I always tried to inspire others to read by talking about all these books I thought they would like. It's actually how I met both of my best friends. Joy might as well be a ball of literal joy as she was always the one to pick me up when I was in a dark place. I met her when I was only twelve at the library where we were both looking for the same book. 

We ended up talking about all the books we love and suggesting others to each other about how great they were. That was until our mother's had to separate us to finally go home. We have been huge nerds together since.

My other friend Liam I ran into a year later during school, literally. I was reading my book during passing period, but wasn't paying attention to where I was going. We crashed into each other and ended up on the floor together laughing at each other for not paying attention. Then.. I felt my cheeks get warm from the blush starting to spread. Then I started to fall in love with him. That was until he got a girlfriend who is the absolute worst human being in the world. The complete opposite of me as well. Maybe it'd be best to move so I don't have to watch him love her how I want him to love me. Maybe it'd be okay to go back to not feeling any emotion for a while. I'll just fake it until I make it. Yeah, just switch off your emotions Nat it'll be okay. Wait.. the last time I did that it was hard for me to even be kind to others and to even fake being okay. No... I won't do it.. well not unless I have to. I jumped slightly as my father banged on the door again.

"You know what! Since you won't listen to me screw you going to school tomorrow and saying goodbye to your stupid friends. We leave tomorrow morning at four am. I'll drag your ass out of this house if you are not up by then!", he yelled before stomping away.

I felt the tears falling down my cheeks before I completely realized I had started to cry. I was never going to see my friends again... sure I'd be able to keep in touch though texting, but it just is not the same. I sighed as I taped the last box closed and went to lay down on my bed.

_God_ _I_ _hope_ _this_ _new school_ _won't_ _be that bad..._


	2. New School

 

It's been hell for dad to get me in the car this morning. I fought hard to get back to the house, but in the end I was too weak and he finally got me in the car with a few scratches on his arms from me.

I honestly felt kind of bad about it since this time at least he was sober so he could drive to our new home... yet there was a twelve pack in the back seat waiting for him to drink them...

We've been driving for twelve hours now. I don't even know where this new house is and what new school I'm going to have to go to yet! We finally came to a city and he stopped in front of a tall two story building that looked like it should be three stories. It was built out of brick it seemed as I looked out the window and contemplated if I could convince my father to let me go to public school. The building named Mr. Lockheart's boarding school was one that gave me excitement, but also scared me. I instantly turned to my father. "Are you really serious right now!", I yelled at him as he looked at me with hardly any emotion. "Please just let me go to public school! Better yet how about we go back to the house and I can live there and you can leave!", I said pleading in my head that he would do what I asked just this one time. Yet, luck never is on my side.

"You'll be staying here on the weekdays during school and home on weekends. Now get your bags of clothes and get out.", he said as he unlocked the car doors. When I got out of the car and closed the door I heard the car lock again.

_looks like he really wants me gone.._

I scuffed at him then went to the trunk as it popped open and got everything I would need. Yet, I don't have any school supplies for here. That's the one thing he didn't get me. Just as I shut the trunk and started making my way to his door he sped away before I could tell him... great. I looked up at the tall ominous building that looked like a prison to me. This place will either be my haven or it will be out of the pan and into the fire for me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm my nerves before walking up the steps with my two duffel bags and suitcases.

I looked to the right of the door and saw a sign that read, "press buzzer to be let in."... totally not a prison. I pressed the buzzer and heard a tired male voice, "This is the principal and dean of Mr. Lockheart's boarding school. What it is that you need.", the gruff voice said. I don't know why but I felt myself become weak at the knees from the sound of his voice. It almost sounded familiar to me, but that couldn't be.

I pressed and held the button, "Um... I'm Nat McGee... I'm a new student. My father just dropped me here and left.", I said nervously. Why'd he have to leave like that he should have stayed to help me. 

_That would mean he was compassionate though.. which he is not.._

"Come in when you hear the door click I will meet you in the hall.", the principal said before the speaker crackled off. I heard the click of the door and let go of my suitcase to open the door before grabbing it again and going in. As I walked in I couldn't help but look around at how beautiful the inside of the building looked. The floor was spotless and had almost a granite look to it while the walls were a dark brown wood. I realized my mouth was open and closed it quickly while waiting patiently for the principal to come greet me.

I was wearing a plaid skirt with a white button up shirt while a tie hung loose around my neck at an angle. My waist length black hair was curled and my black framed glasses were on since I didn't want to wear my contacts unless I needed to. My shoes were just my space converse. I am glad that these were the only things that wouldn't fit in my bags since this place screams "uniform" at me. I hate uniforms, but it gives people less to pick on you for since they have to wear the same thing. I set my bags down behind me as I couldn't take carrying them anymore. When I looked up again I couldn't stop the small gasp from leaving as I caught sight of the man I've been waiting for.

I saw the principal walk towards me and I felt my jaw drop a bit as when I saw him. He was... handsome...

His eyes were a crystal like blue that held me captive on his face. His black hair was almost midnight black and looked so soft I wanted to just run my hands through it over and over again. He was taller than me that's for sure. I may have been 18, but I was only 5'4", so he was quite taller than me.

"Oh.. my.. god..", I mumbled as I watched him make his way to me. He was wearing a black suit with a black button up shirt and black tie. 

He looked good enough to taste... I licked my lips, but then caught myself and ended up biting my lip to try and stop my perverted thoughts.

_Shut up!_ _He's_ _gonna be your new principal, so hands off!!_

Right right..

"Hello I'm Mr. Collins and welcome to the school!", he said as he stuck out his hand for me to shake. I shook it still a bit awestruck at how gorgeous someone could be. I mean we had good looking people at my school, but most of them were asshats who only wanted in your pants. I also can't believe I started crushing on the principle here... 

_God I'm horrible._

"Well like I said over the speaker I'm Nat McGee.", we stopped shaking hands and let go. I couldn't help but smile at the warmth of his hand when it was in mine. It felt calming to have it in my grasp.

"Well follow me to the office, so we can get everything worked out.", Mr. Collins looked down to see my bags I've had to carry myself. "Would you like some help with your bags?", he asked as he pointed towards my two suit cases and two duffle bags.

"If it wouldn't be too much of a bother ,yes, please.", I said with a small sigh of relief at not having to carry all of them. He went behind me as he grabbed my two duffle bags off the floor.

I felt his gaze on me, but didn't turn I just swayed side to side. I did have a bit of a good looking rear. I was also curvy, but I embraced it and used it in my favor to get what I wanted. It only made me look better not worse. I normally didn't do it, but I couldn't help myself.

He cleared his throat as he came back into view. "Please follow me this way.", he said as he started walking down the long entrance hall.

I looked on the walls to see pictures of all the principles before and even a picture of the founder Mr. Lockheart. 

We made our way though the halls and I know that if Mr. Collins wasn't leading me to where we are going I would be lost and with how big the building looks on the outside makes me feel like I could be lost for a day and still not go in the same room twice.

He opened the door for me and waited for me to go in. "The young lady first.", he said to me as he made a "go in" gesture with his hand.

I blushed slightly and mumbled, "thank you" to him as I quickly walked in.

Inside it was a pretty big office. There was a mahogany desk with an office chair behind it and two chairs in front of it, book cases with different books, filing cabinets, and some pictures and news clippings of the school's achievements throughout the years. I also took note that his desk was cluttered with paper and his computer was on.

_I_ _must've_ _interrupted him..._

I put my suitcases against the wall by the door then stood in front of one of the two chairs that sat in front of his big desk. He then came in and sat my duffle bags beside my other belongings. He moved to stand in front of his office chair then sat while I continued to stay standing. "Please sit.", he said as he looked me up and down. I couldn't help but fidget with my fingers as I tried to be as proper as I could since this seemed like a rich kid school and I was no where near rich.

I sat down and my skirt went up to my mid thigh. I watched as his eyes traveled down to my legs while he pulled at his collar. It looked like he wanted to say something about it, but he just cleared his throat and looked up at me again. I turned my head to look around the room to make him believe I didn't see him just casually looking at my legs. Looking around the room though I couldn't see any pictures of possible family or any personal item. I looked back at him to see him trying to tidy his desk and noticed he wasn't wearing a ring either.

_How_ _is this guy single! Oh boy.._

"So..", he stopped and cleared his throat. "Ms. McGee, I have a few questions before I am able to admit you to this school.", as he said this I couldn't help my eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

_Had my father just dropped me at a random school and not registered me for it??_

"What questions are you going to ask?", I asked with a small tremble in my voice at the possibility of not being able to finish my senior year.

"Just the normal questions. Where you used to live. Things like that.", he said as he grabbed a notepad and pen.

"Oh.. okay.", I said with a small sigh of relief.

"First question... What was your old school like and your experience there?"

I bit my lip in thought and began, "Well... it was a nice school. Of course there were bullies and I did get bullied, but otherwise it was fine. I had been able to take most of my required classes except for a few and had good grades in all of them.", as I was talking he seemed to be writing it all down.

"Question two... Where did you used to live?"

"I used to live in Cincinnati, Ohio."

"Question three... do you have any family?", he said then looked up from me and away from the notepad he had been writing on.

"I... uh..", I really didn't know how to answer since I didn't want to talk about mom and my father is an ass who just dropped his daughter on the doorsteps of some random school.

"I wouldn't have asked if your family had registered you here, but they didn't so I need you to answer.", he said as he looked at my once confused and scared face turn into one of sorrow.

"Well.. the reason I'm here now is because my father and I moved. We left because my mother passed a few weeks ago. Honestly I don't even know what town I'm in...", I said while holding back tears at the mention of my mother being dead.

"Well first I'm sorry for your loss, but I'll need to contact your father so we can make a payment plan.", he said as he began to write again.

"Payments, sir?", I asked while nervously biting my lip. This will not be good. Dad won't pay I know that for sure which means I'll get kicked out of here and won't finish school. Hell! I don't even know where the new house is or where the hell I am in the world!

"Yes, payments so you can come here. It is a boarding school...", he said as if he looked confused at why I was nervous.

"Oh... well you could try calling him. His number is 294-361-0000.", as I said this he punched in the numbers to call my father.

I doubted my father would answer his phone. I'm pretty sure he'd be too busy celebrating being rid of me and still mourning mom...

_This should be interesting...._


	3. Payments?

 

**David's POV**

I had just dumped off my daughter at that boarding school I had read about online. At first I never intended to drop her of there, but after all the tantrums she threw over leaving the damn house I just couldn't take it anymore. All I could ever see in her was her mother, but now all I see is my anger coming from her while looking like the younger version of her mother. I just couldn't take seeing that all the time now. Not only that but any time I did try to be nice all I could  think of was her mother. Then I would lose it to my anger. God just thinking of that stupid little bitch has me becoming more upset. I growled at the thought of her as I saw an upcoming gas station. As I pulled up to the pump I glanced in the back to see my pack of beer just sitting waiting to be chugged down by me when I got to the new house. I started pumping gas and came to the realization that just one pack was not going to do it. Hell. I might as well celebrate being rid of her that bitch.

I used to love my daughter, but now  I just _**hate**_ her for how she is like her mother! I walked in the gas station and went directly to where they keep the beer. I debated getting two cases, but thought better of it and just grabbed a twelve pack and went to pay for it. After I finished paying for my celebratory drinks and gas I got back in the car. Just before I started driving my phone rang.

_Who would be calling me?_

Without looking at the caller I let out a grunt and let my attitude and irritation seep in to my voice, "What do you want?!"

_"Hello sir this is Mr. Collins the principal of Mr. Lockheart's boarding school and_ _I'm_ _here with your daughter."_

"What'd that little bitch do now...", I said feeling a rumble in my chest as my voice got deeper as I began to feel myself become angry at the possibilities.

_"Excuse me sir?",_ this Mr. Collins said seeming to just barely hold back his own anger as he emphasized the "excuse me" with a deeper tone.

"What? Oh.. nothing. What do you need? Is she in trouble?", I asked in a nicer tone as to not get in trouble though I wanted to reach through the phone and strangle her with my bare hands.

_If_ _she's_ _in trouble_ _I'll_ _smack her..._

_"No sir no trouble, but there is a problem. She_ _isn't_ _registered here by you and there is the fact of us being a boarding school."_

"Yes, I know you are a boarding school what about it?", I asked while becoming a bit nervous.

_"Since we are there are payments needed, so that we can house your daughter, feed her, etc.. So you see you will have to pay for her to be here."_

"Exactly how much?", I asked. I don't have any money. I spent it on beer and if she is forced back on me then I'd kick her out to fend for herself. I could always make her work so I don't have to. She's also still a virgin... maybe I can sell her virginity or something.. That'd be a lot of money who knows how much a man would be willing to pay for that. I felt my grin grow slightly and drop at the thought of then having to deal with her again and the face of her mother.

_"About $3,800 a month"_ , as soon as I heard the price I couldn't help, but choke on my own spit. 

"I don't have it! Have her pay. She's 18. There is no longer a point being on the phone bye.", I hung up. She can deal with it. It's her own education anyway.

**Nat's POV**

I listened quietly to the conversation, unfortunately, I was only able to hear Mr. Collins side of the call and wasn't able to hear what my father had to say.

Mr. Collins hung up the phone with a confused and slightly annoyed look on his face. "Very odd father you have..", he said as he folded his hands and let out a sigh. "It seems you will have to pay the payments on your own if you want to go here.", he said with a sad smile.

"..b-but I have nothing. Only what I have in these bags...", I said in a whisper that was hardly audible.

He started to hum to himself as he thought. Then he looked back at me and smiled, "I know what we can do!"

"Great! What can we do?", I asked excited that I will be able to continue school after all.

"Well, what classes do you need?", he asked.

"Just business economics, history, latin, and health.", I said as I played with my fingers.

"Great! After those classes you will be helping those teachers with grading papers and such.", he said with a smile.

"That's all I have to do? That seems easy.", I said smiling widely.

"Yes, now let me take you to your room and introduce you to your room mate.", he said as he stood up. I stood up with him and watched as he bent down to grab my duffle bags.

_Wow_ _that's_ _a nice butt..._

_Chill_ _I_ _can't_ _do that hands off..._ _he's_ _my principal._

_God.. but if he wasn't... so hot.._

_What is with my dirty mind lately! I'm never like this!_

I grabbed my two suit cases as I tried to shake my thoughts away. We started walking down the hall again and as we took a right then left he began to talk, "I hope you'll enjoy it here! Since you are the last student we can take, your room is close to the teachers' rooms that they live in. Also feel free to stay weekends. From how your father talked I'm sure you'd enjoy it here a lot more."

I smiled sadly and said, "I really don't want to go back to my house, but I'm going to have to."

"Well since it's Friday you'll be going home tomorrow then. Yet, you'll be helping your new teachers tonight and they'll also catch you up on what they are teaching in class, so you will be ready for Monday.", he said as he finally stopped in front of a door. He opened the door and pushed it open then let me walk in first.

Let me just say... I'm going to love it here! I just hope my roommate is nice...


	4. New Friend

 

I slowly walked into the room, but stopped when I realized just how big the room is. It looked to be the size of a studio apartment with the walls painted a royal blue and the boarders white. I looked to my right to see a little kitchen area. It had a little island separating it from the bedroom portion in front of me. The bed itself was queen size with white covers and a nightstand to the left with a desk on the right with a cozy looking chair. There was a white dresser next to it that I could put my stereo on if I did end up staying here and not going home at all. I sighed softly hoping to myself that it wouldn't come to that. I saw two doors to my left while there was a single door on my right. I walked in and made my way to the bed then set my suitcases at the end of it. I went to one of the doors to my left and opened the door to be greeted with a closet full of hangers.

_At least I won't have to worry about buying any..._

I closed the door again dreading having to hang up all my clothes. I walked to the second door and opened it to see it was the bathroom. I smiled at the thought of not having to share a bathroom with other people. It was fair sized which was good because I have a tendency to move around when putting clothes on after a shower. The walls were a light blue with a sink and little cupboard underneath while the shower and tub combination was to the left of the sink. I couldn't wait to take a bath since the one at our old house was only a standing shower. I stepped back out of the bathroom to see Mr. Collins standing next to the door on the other wall in front of me.

"This is the door that separates your room from your school mate's room. The reason I said you'd meet your roommate is because of this door. It connects the rooms, so if anything should happen and they couldn't get out they could get through here then out your room.", as he said that he pressed a small button next to the door and waited.

"Why'd you press that button?", I asked him as my eyebrows furrowed together.

"The walls in all the rooms are soundproof. We have it that way because of all the blaring music waking people up at night, so this was the solution. The only rooms that don't connect are the classrooms. You also have a doorbell on your actual door and the one connecting you and your roommate. Don't worry they both sound different, so you can tell which to open. The room connecting also stays locked on its own unless the bell is rung and the person on the other side opens the door. It also unlocks when there is an emergency.", he said and just as he finished the door opened up to show a girl with long light brown hair with blonde highlights and dark brown eyes. She was short about 5'5" and looked like if someone hugged her too hard she'd break. She wore the school's uniform with her tie she is supposed to wear on her head as a hairband to hold her hair back. Yet, hair still fell in her face. She was pale, but not sickly pale and wore very little makeup. She was also wearing a small pentagram like necklace that looked different than the other necklaces I have seen like that since this one looked like it had flames around it. 

_I wonder why it looks different from other ones..._

"Sup Mr. Collins", the girl said as she looked at the tall man in front of her. I could already see the question on her face asking mentally about me.

"This is our new student, Nat. She will be staying in this room for the rest of her time here. Please show her around and explain to her how things are done here.", Mr Collins said as he moved his finger in a beckoning motion for me to go over to them. I did so and came to stand next to them both.

"Hi! I'm Jessie Foster.", she said as she held out her hand to me with a soft smile on her face.

"I'm Nat McGee...", I never was really able to talk to people my own age. Adults were fine, but give me someone my own age was out of the question!

She smiled at me as she adjusted her black rimmed glasses. Her smile must be contagious because soon I found myself smiling back at her. I looked up to Mr. Collins to see he was also smiling. Most likely glad we were getting along well. "Well I'll leave you two here to get to know each other and for Nat to get unpacked. Dinner tonight is at 6 pm. Jessie I trust you will show her there.", he said as he began to walk towards the door to the hallway.

"Can do.", Jessie said as she smiled. The door closed behind him as he left and I went back to looking at Jessie. "So.. would you like some help with your bags?", She asked as she pointed to my bags.

"Yes, please...", I said as I walked back over to them and put them on my bed.

As we began to put my things away Jessie told me the rules and the penalty though she said she hasn't been in trouble but heard there are worse punishments, I began to think about this as a new start for me. A life without having to worry about my father, or at least not worrying about him when I am here for the week.

Except on weekends of course because then I get to do nothing BUT deal with him and worry.

As Jessie and I talked about the school and classes I discovered she was also a senior and had the same classes as I did. Maybe everything will work out after all...

"Nat.. I have a question.", Jessie said as we put my bags in the closet underneath all my neat hanging clothes now.

"Sure go ahead.", I said as I shut the door.

"You want be friends? I mean you are new and I only have four friends here and all...", she said as she looked at the floor. She looked back up only to see I had a smile on my face.

"Yeah. I'd like that.", I said as I walked to stand in front of her and stuck my hand out to her.

"Friends?", she asked.

I nodded my head as she shook my hand and said, "Yeah, friends."

_Time for my new beginning..._


	5. Business Economics Teacher

 

I let out a sigh of relief when I had finally put the last shirt in the closet. It felt good to not have to worry about putting more things away after getting back from helping the teachers tonight. Jessie and I were fast friends and got along with each other well.  

"That was the last thing.", I said as I closed the closet door and turned to see Jessie sitting on my bed. She stood up and looked at the clock sitting on my dresser. 

"Good because now it's dinner time.", she smiled as we walked to the door which opened to the hallway. We began to walk down the stairs and talked about our plans for after graduation. 

"I'm serious I don't know what I want to do besides leave and just disappear.", I said as we walked. "Maybe, when I finally think I've disappeared I'll stop and help people.", I smiled at the thought of being able to disappear from my father. Though, I doubt he would even look for me if I just disappeared. 

As we turned the corner to go down to the Great Hall I ran into a wall causing me to fall to the floor. My hands hit the floor keeping my back from hitting the floor. The pain was dull except the pain in my butt hurt like it was hit with a belt from how hard the floor was. "Oh fuck!", I exclaimed before I heard a throat clear causing me to look up because it wasn't Jessie who cleared their throat. 

I looked up to see a man dressed in a black suit that seemed to be tailored for him.

_Probably is since this is a boarding school... He must make a lot..._

I gulped as I continued to look over the man who had short dark brown hair matching his just as dark brown eyes that looked to hold slight amusement in them before my eyes reached his mouth that was frowning slightly. 

_I hope I don't get in trouble my first night here...._

The man seemed to scan my face before finally speaking, "Who are you?" His voice was deep and sounded like a British accent as his eyes began to go down my body. As his eyes reached my skirt they seemed to shimmer with something I couldn't identify. I followed his gaze to see that my skirt was high enough that my panties were almost revealed with the way I fell. I looked back up at him to glare while I pulled my skirt down to see him frown more as I stood up and adjusted my shirt and skirt. 

I glared at the floor before I gave a small huff and smiled while looking up at the man. He was four inches taller than me which was nice for a change since most men are a lot taller than me.

_Ugh_ _I_ _hate being so short!_

"I'm Nat McGee and I am a new student here that just arrived today. You are?", I asked trying not to just bolt feeling slightly uncomfortable with how he took a step closer to me. 

"Just call me Crowley. It's a bit hard to say my last name. I'm the business economics teacher here.", he said as he stuck out his hand for me to shake. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jessie shift from one foot to another causing me to feel bad as I forgot she was there for a second. 

I glanced her way to see her face seemed neutral but her eyes were questioning Crowley. I looked back to Crowley and shook his hand to find he had a firm grip that screamed "authority" and that he is used to being in charge. I pulled my hand away from his hold before he turned and pointed towards the Great Hall. We walked beside him, but Jessie kept her distance from Crowley by staying on my right side.

"So what brings you to this school, Nat?", Crowley asked as I played with my tie.

"Oh I...", I didn't really know how to say or even explain my situation. Be honest and tell him how my father turned into a mean drunk after my mother died? 

_No, that is definitely out of the question._

I smiled as I thought of my answer. "A car brought me here.", I said biting my lip realizing he could give me detention for being sassy. I looked over to his face to see he was slightly surprised by my response. 

"You have sass.", he said as his frown stayed before turning into a small smile. "I like it.", before I could speak he ruffled my long black hair. "Just don't push it.", he finished as he walked away and into the Great Hall towards what seemed to be the teachers table.

I sighed before looking over to Jessie to see her jaw wanting to drop in shock. "What?", I asked as I couldn't take her giving me that look anymore as her eyes darted between where Crowley now sat and me.

"It's just...", Jessie started as we walked over to the food line waiting behind several others. "He has _never_. Let me stress that _never_. He has never been that nice to any of the students.", she continued as we picked up two trays and began to pile some food on, though I wasn't paying attention to what I was grabbing. "Then you literally run into him and he acts a bit nicer.", Jessie said as she and I head to one of the tables that holds only one other person. "I just don't get it.", she shook her head as we reached the table. "Hey Dylan!", her smile was wide as she set her tray down and greeted the boy who was focusing on his food. 

"Oh hey Jess.", the boy smiled as he pushed his brown hair out of his face revealing his joyful brown eyes as he smiled widely back. They seemed at ease around each other which made me feel calm about meeting him. "You could see they were close to each other as Jessie nudged his shoulder with hers and began to eat as I stood for a moment longer then sat on the other side of her. "Who's this?", Dylan asked as he aimed his eyes on me. 

"Mm.", Jessie mumbled before swallowing the bite she had taken to respond. "This is Nat McGee. She's just come here today so she is new and also my friend.", Jessie said before taking a sip of her water. Dylan nodded as he held out his hand for me to shake. 

"It's nice to meet you Nat. I'm Dylan, Jessie and I grew up together so we tend to act like siblings.", Dylan explained as I shook his hand trying not to get in Jessie's way of eating. I pushed my glasses up as Dylan went back to eating his dinner. 

"Nice to meet you too.", I said as I looked to my food to notice I had picked up meatloaf, salad, and some cucumbers. I took a bite of my meatloaf and moaned at how good the meatloaf tasted. After the first bite I started to stuff my face with my food. 

"I know it tastes great doesn't it? Perks of going to a boarding school.", she said as she picked up her water bottle. As we all ate I looked around the room at the other students who were all talking amongst themselves. There had to be four hundred students in the room with us. I looked towards the teachers table to see all of them were male except for two female teachers that were discussing something. There were also two teachers missing as their seats were empty unless they left as soon as they finished. I continued to look and noticed all the teachers were quite good looking as I scanned the table before my eyes landed on Mr. Collins and Crowley talking with each other. I turned away and joined Dylan's and Jessie's conversation. 

It was a bit later and my food has been gone for a while much to my disappointment. I looked to the clock above the Great Hall door to see it was now 6:30 as Jessie and I threw our trash away and gave our trays to the staff. "hey, you go ahead and go back to our room I'll be back later.", I said making her give me a confused look before simply nodding. 

I subconsciously began to play with my tie again as I tried to put on my brave face as I walked towards the teachers table. I could feel eyes on my back and whispers behind me that caused me to become even more nervous as I finally reached the table. 

_What am I supposed to say..._

"Uh.. Crowley?", I asked in a timid voice not wanting to disturb his talk with Mr. Collins but having no choice in the matter since he is one of the teachers I have to help. They continued to talk which made me bite my lip as neither seemed to notice my presence yet. "Crowley?", I called out louder so he could hear me. 

He turned to face me and smiled as he realized I was the one who called his name. "Yes?", he asked as his eyes focused on me playing with my tie nervously. 

"I um..", I stopped before I could finish as I was still nervous about this. I looked to Mr. Collins to see he was giving me a reassuring smile and a thumbs up. "I am supposed to help you with paperwork and grading. Mr. Collins said that's what I'd have to do for my classes.", I said quietly as I didn't want the prying students to hear. Though it was so quiet they both heard me which prompted Crowley to look and double check what I was saying was true with Mr. Collins. Mr. Collins nodded his head before speaking, "Yes, she has to help the teachers as her payments to come here.", he said loud enough for us to hear as he seemed to notice the other students trying to pry.

Crowley nodded before standing and turning to me while picking up his tray. "Well, do hurry along if you are going to help.", he spoke as he walked away and took care of his tray before meeting me at the Great Hall's door. I looked at Mr. Collins one last time to see him giving me another thumbs up. I smiled at it before following Crowley out and down the hall to his classroom.

_I hope_ _I_ _don't_ _mess up...._


	6. New Father Figure

Crowley entered his room with me following behind as I fiddled with my tie. I continued to stare at my feet for a minute before looking up and letting my eyes roam around the room. The room itself was large with beige walls and wooden flooring. Only half the lights in the room were on casting shadows in one corner of the room. There were book cases scattered across the room filled with books and binders on different subjects while others seemed to be old projects done by the students. The students' desks looked like those at my old school which made me give a small sigh as I tried to ignore the pang in my heart. It's only been a few days since I last talked to my friends, but I already missed them dearly. 

"Take a seat.", I heard Crowley say along with the scrapping of a chair before it creaked as he sat down. I looked over to see he had moved a chair and sat it next to his. I nodded as I went to him and sat next to him racking my eyes of his desk. It was covered in papers and books, but looked organized as only a few books were laying open and papers were scattered.

"Why do you have to do this as a payment?", Crowley asked as he grabbed some of the papers and stacked them before setting them aside, then grabbing more and setting a small stack in front of me. 

"Well, my father got a job offer in town and we had to move.", I lied as I played with the corner of the top paper. "I guess in the middle of it all he forgot to sign me up and didn't realize how much it would cost to go here.", he gave me a red pen as he held his own in his hand.

"Interesting.", he said as he pulled out a paper from his right desk drawer. Reading the top of the paper it said _"Homework answers"_. He placed it between the two of us and began to explain what I had to do. As we both started to grade he asked what I already knew before explaining what we were learning in class.

"I'll give you this lessons homework and help you with it after hours until you catch up with the class and understand.", he said not looking up from the papers he was grading. 

"That would be wonderful. Thank you.", I said moving the paper I finished grading seeing the next one was Dylan's. I quickly graded it finding only one wrong answer. I set it aside seeing the one under it was Jessie's paper. I bit my lip thinking about what Crowley's response would be if I asked my question.

"Well, speak up. What do you want to ask.", I let out a small gasp seeing he was done with his grading and was watching me. I opened my mouth to talk only to shut it again and tap the pen against his desk.

"If it would be okay..", I started in a soft tone, "I made two new friends tonight and saw their papers. If it would be okay could you sit us together I promise we won't cause any trouble." 

I watched as his face stayed neutral as he thought about my question. "Fine, but if you three cause trouble, even once, I will blame it all on you.", I nodded in agreement only for him to hold up his finger signaling me to wait. "The punishments here are different from other schools and you need to remember that.", he said it as if he still wasn't sure it was right to agree. 

"We have a deal?", I asked giving a timid smile as I stuck out my hand.

"We have a deal.", he shook my hand then looked at the clock before letting my hand go and standing. "Come, I need to take you to your next teacher. Who do you have after my class?", he asked as he adjusted his suit jacket. 

"I think I have history next.", I spoke as he helped me out of my seat and we walked out of his classroom. 

"Then follow me to Mr. Singer's room.", he said as he started walking to the right of his class. I followed behind playing with my tie again as I became nervous at meeting someone new again. We stopped in front of a door with a name plate with _"Robert Singer"_ engraved on it. Crowley knocked on the door and let his hand fall to his side as he glanced at me. We could hear footsteps coming to the door. A man opened it and grunted when he saw Crowley.

"What do you want Crowley?", the man with a beard asked in a gruff voice. The man was slightly taller than Crowley and had light brown hair and side burns while his eyes were a blue color. 

"Calm down old man! I had to show the new student to your classroom. She can explain why she's here. If you'll both excuse me I will be going.", Crowley spoke turning to me and bowing his head slightly before turning away and walking off. I looked back at the man called Mr. Singer noticing he was trying to analyze me. 

"Well, what's your name young lady?", he asked in a softer tone than what he used to speak to Crowley.

"Nat McGee. You are Mr. Singer from what Crowley said.", I spoke holding out the hand that wasn't still playing with my tie. 

"Yes, now get in here and explain why you are here. After that I'll explain what we are studying in class.", he said as he moved out of my way so I could enter the room first.

I passed by him and entered the room and for a split second I had thought I had walked into a library with how many book shelves there were. The shelves lined almost the entire classroom and seemed to hold multiple old books and some in different languages. "There are so many.", I whispered in wonder as I heard a chuckle from behind me as I stroked one of the books spines. 

"Yes, it is a lot. Many of these were collected over many years and were very hard to get a hold of.", he spoke making me turn to face him. "Now, explain to me why you have to be here.", he said as he grabbed a chair for me to sit on as he moved it to his desk as Crowley had done earlier.

"My father and I moved because of his new job. He had forgot to register me in our rush to move here. I guess he didn't realize he would have to pay for me to be here, but Mr. Collins was really nice and is letting me help my teachers after class as my payment. It also helps me to catch up on what I'll have to do in class.", I said as I continued to lie through my teeth feeling bad about it. "Though it's also because my father is a drunk and just left me here.", I let slip out causing my eyes to widen in horror. I couldn't believe I said that causing me to look over at him and seeing pity circle in his eyes. I was scared about it having slipped, but he seemed nice and like I can trust him. He gives off a certain feel like a father should.

"I'm sorry Nat. I hope now that you go to school here you can find a new beginning. Now, let me show you what we are doing.", he said as we began to work. As we did I couldn't help but think that I found someone to look up to as he explained what to do. 

_Maybe my life really is going to be better..._


	7. Latin is hard...

 

As Mr. Singer talked about a book he was only able to get with the help of another teacher I glanced at the clock to see it had been a little longer than a half hour. I pointed it out to Mr. Singer making him stand and wait for me at his classroom door. 

"What class do you have next?", he asked as he opened the door and we walked down the hall. I rubbed my eyes because of the hall being brightly lit still before answering. 

"I have Latin next.", I said  making Mr. Singer smile slightly as we continued down the halls.

"Mr. Winchester's class. You'll like him he is a nice man and Latin is not hard to learn if you have the right teacher.", he said as we reached my next class. I bit my lip as I felt my nerves rise, but not as much since Mr. Singer said the man is nice. He knocked on the door as I stood behind him waiting for the door to, inevitably, open.

Just as he seemed ready to turn and say something else to me the door opened. As it did I began to stare at the stomach of a very tall man. I slowly raised my head, making my neck slightly hurt from how much I had to tilt my head back to see the man. The man had brown shoulder length hair that I would love to run my hands through. I could feel my jaw start to drop slightly from looking at this handsome blue eyed man while the center of his eyes were hazel. What broke me of my small trance that those eyes seemed to hold me in was a wonderful sounding chuckle. It was warm and soft like melted chocolate. I shook my head slightly when I realized it was just Mr. Winchester and I. 

_Was I really staring that long?..._

He cleared his throat before speaking, "Mr. Singer said your name is Nat McGee?". He stood away from the door as he gestured for me to enter. I nodded as I continued to gap at the six foot four tall man blurting out, "You're very tall..."

I slapped my hands over my mouth feeling my eyes widen at how I could just say something like that. I was broken out of my thoughts by that laugh again. "Don't worry about it, people tell me that a lot.", he said as he walked into his room first seeing how I was still gawking at him from how handsome and tall he was compared to me. I shook my head again and walked inside to see the room was smaller compared to Mr. Singer and Crowley's rooms. Like Mr. Singer his room was filled with books and like Crowley his desk had books and papers on it. I looked at the students' desks to realize there were fifteen total. 

_Why is the class so small?..._

"Come sit.", he said causing me to turn and see he was sitting down and an empty chair was set next to his. I sat down continuing to question why he had so few desks.

"Mr. Winchester?", I called as he grabbed papers and pens for us to use. He gave me a quick glance then set the papers down and faced me.

"Yes, Ms. McGee?", he asked as he looked at me with an inquisitive look.  

I let my eyes room and felt my hand fiddle with my tie. "Why do you have only a few desks? I thought your classroom would be bigger like Crowley's.", I said as he handed me some papers and a pen. He smiled slightly before giving me a serious look. 

"Most rich people want their children to stand out somehow. That's the only reason Latin is even a class at this school. If it wasn't Latin it would be another language.", he said as he removed his suit jacket and hung it on the back of his chair. "Plus, Latin takes a lot of work to fully understand so not many students take this class anyway. Yet, those who are in my class are excelling well.", he said as he rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. My eyes followed the movement watching his forearm flex slightly as more became visible. He focused on his papers in front of him and began to grade. I looked at mine realizing I would probably never understand any of this. 

"Uh, Mr. Winchester, I don't understand any of this. Could you explain a bit before I help you grade? I don't want to screw the students' papers up.", I asked giving him a nervous smile as he looked over at me with realization seeping into his blue, chocolate swirling, eyes.

"Yeah, that would probably be a good idea wouldn't it?", he chuckled as he turned to face me in his chair. "We only speak in Latin while in class, so I'll try and teach you as much as I can during our after school sessions.", he stood and walked to a book shelf next to his desk and grabbed a book from it before coming back and handing it to me. "You can keep this book. It'll help you while you are in class. Most things you learn in Latin will be directly from me and my knowledge of the language, but everything else is from this book.", he sat down and fixed his tie as it was swinging slightly when he stood. "Now let's begin with some simple things. Repeat after I say the sentence and we will go over the meaning after. Are you ready?", he asked making me nod my head as I rested my elbow on his desk and leaned my head in my hand. 

"Nat mea McGee est nomen tuum salve", with those words it sounded as if the words flowed as easy as a small creek in the forest. It was soothing to my ears. I repeated his words I thought I would stumble over them, yet, they flowed almost as well as his. It seemed I wasn't the only one shocked at how well I articulated the words as Mr. Winchester also stared at me in slight shock.

"Well done, Ms. McGee. Hello, my name is Nat McGee is what you said. Let's try another one.", he said as he seemed to think for a second. "Ego novi huc. Potest bonam ostendere viam ad a map?", he said before I repeated. Even his voice speaking now seemed to be soothing to me, though I couldn't seem to explain why it was. I bit my lip to keep from saying something that shocked me. I could understand what he had said without him explaining what he did. 

_How is that even possible... No, I must be imagining it..._

"I am new here. Can you direct to a map. Is what you said, do you want to continue practicing?", he asked as he absentmindedly looked at the papers he needed to grade and marked a few things on it. I nodded reeling still. "Ms. McGee?", he called out.

"Oh, yeah, let's continue.", I said softly as I began to play with my skirt finding I couldn't seem to not move now. He just confirmed that I knew exactly what I had thought I did and it made me confused more than anything. 

_I can't tell him I understand... He'll think I'm insane.._

I scolded myself to stop from blurting out the thought. "Okay since you seem to be able to articulate the words almost perfectly we can move on.", he said as he moved some hair from his face as he turned to look at me again. He seemed to think for a minute before speaking, "Quid agis? Sum bene." I repeated as I looked up at the classroom lights seeing that there was dust falling through the light, almost like snow. I noticed one of the lights was dimmer than the rest of them making me wonder when it would go out and have to be changed. The lights changed to those I have never seen before along with the ceiling. It became darker and there was what looked like dried blood splattered on it which made my eyes widen.

"What the...", I spoke softly becoming terrified at the sight. 

"Earth to Ms. McGee.", I heard Mr. Winchester say making me snap into focus again. As the image of the other ceiling and lights disappeared and the class lights and ceiling came back into my view. I shook my head and looked to him seeing he was waiting for my attention.

_What is wrong with me?..._

I ran my right hand through my black curls as I took a deep breath. I thought to myself that I must be going crazy with mom's passing. "What did you say?", I asked as I saw him shake his head and give a small chuckle. 

"I said, How do you do? I am well.", he said as he cleared his throat and looked at his papers again. "Let's grade some of these papers together and hopefully you can learn more along the way. Is that okay?", he said as he picked up the pen he gave me earlier and held it out to me. I nodded and cleared my throat as I pushed my glasses up my nose. I looked at the first paper and could feel my eyes enlarge at realizing I could read it as if it were in English. 

_Don't panic... Maybe you're drugged up or imagining it from being so stressed..._

I heard him talking and tuned back into what he was saying about the papers. "I'll set the answer sheet between us so you don't accidentally mark something wrong.", he spoke as he turned and pulled a file from his desk drawer. He pulled a paper from it and set it down. 

"Thank you. If you don't mind I do have a few questions I didn't get to ask my two teachers before.", I spoke timidly as I graded slowly as to not seem suspicious. 

"Sure, what kind of questions?", he asked as he focused on the papers in front of him. 

"How do the students act? Are they all nice like Jessie and Dylan or are they stereotypical rich kids?", Mr. Winchester chuckled at how blunt my question was making him move his hair out of his face again.

"Most of the kids here are nice, but there are the few that like to cause a bit of trouble. Those kids that do cause trouble don't seem to be that bad, but as you can see by the size of my class I only see a few of them. You'd be best to ask one of your new friends or Crowley.", he said as he set a paper he finished in a pile. 

"Oh, I don't usually like dealing with troublemakers.", I said as I thought of having to deal with another girl like Jenny or a boy like Marcus. I don't say I hate people often, but those two were the bane of my existence. A thought came to my head about what kind of punishments they have that can be so odd. "What about the punishments? I was told I wouldn't like it if I got in a lot of trouble. What would happen to me?", I asked slightly worried about what he would say. He cleared his throat seeming to be slightly uncomfortable with this turn in topic. He opened his mouth for a second before closing it and thinking for a moment longer.

"Actually, we haven't had to use those odd ones for a long time. Most kids only get detention now, but I know one of the punishments was-", before Mr. Winchester could finish we heard the classroom door unlock before opening to reveal someone I have never seen before...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used a translator for the Latin so if it is wrong I am sorry.


	8. To Stay Healthy...

 

"Hey, Sammy, the guys and I were-", a six foot tall man with a face that looked like Michelangelo carved him, a jaw line that looked like it could easily dig into my thighs while his luscious lips...

_Oh my god no! Bad Nat!!... Calm your hormones! You are not a cat in heat..._

I bit my lip as my eyes continued to roam this man's handsome body. He seemed to be muscular while he wore a dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a green tie. His hair was short and brown colored while his eyes were a mix of green and hazel. I felt like I could get lost in those eyes as easily as getting lost in a forest. Even though he was gorgeous to look at he seemed to have a bit of a dangerous feeling to him that I could slightly feel with Crowley. I gulped as my head raced with thoughts.

_His eyes were as mesmerizing as Mr. Winchester's..._

I let go of my lip as I tried to stop staring at the new man in front of me. The once slightly tense atmosphere gone with this man's arrival. "Am I interrupting?", the man asked, seeming to realize I was in the room. His eyes roamed my face before wondering down my body. He gave a small smirk before focusing on Mr. Winchester waiting for an answer.

"We were in a small lesson, but were about to finish. What did you want to ask Dean?", Mr. Winchester asked this intimidating man. I looked between them as they conversed wondering how they could be so good looking.

_They should be models..._

"I was going to see if you wanted to grab some beers with the guys and I tomorrow. It's been a while since we all went out together.", this Dean said as he ignored my presence now. He seemed so attentive to Mr. Winchester it made me question what their relationship was, besides just being coworkers.

_Are they gay? That'd be cool, but damn I wouldn't stand a chance. Wait! Stop Nat. What is wrong with you?..._

"Yeah, sure, what-", I heard Mr. Winchester say before I tuned out. I began to play with my skirt hem while biting my lip. I pushed my skirt down and looked up at the clock to see that an hour had passed making me jump out of my seat.

_Oh, I hope my last teacher is still awake!_

"I have to go! I need to go meet my last teacher before they decide to be done for the night. Bye, Mr. Winchester.", I said as I made my way to the door before it struck me I didn't know which direction the health room was. I turned back to the two men that were now focusing on me. One pair of eyes on my face and the other looking lower than it should. "Um, how do I get to the health room?", I asked as I blushed slightly from getting caught up in talking with Mr. Winchester and forgetting about my other teacher I still had to see. The man named Dean began to smile.

_That smile could make any woman drop to her knees and do what he wants..._

"Well-", Dean began to say as he took a few steps towards me, "-I can help you better than that. I am the health teacher, so what can I do for you? Are you a new student?" I looked to Mr. Winchester nervously as it became hard for me to focus slightly as he came closer. I could see him shaking his head as he gave a small scuff at how the man, Dean, was acting now.

"W-well, you see, sir, I uh-", I stuttered out beginning to feel even more uncomfortable with Dean in front of me. I saw Mr. Winchester stand and take a few steps towards us before clearing his throat and focusing on Dean.

"Dean, this is our new student, Nat McGee. Ms. McGee will explain everything else to you.", Mr. Winchester said, noticing all I could do was stutter. I shifted from one foot to another to keep my anxiousness at bay. I turned my gaze to Dean to see he was looking me up and down again making me even more uncomfortable. He turned to look at Mr. Winchester before looking back at me.

Oh great... I get to explain the rest myself... lovely...

"Then let's head to my class and you can explain everything there, Nat.", Dean said as he passed me and held the classroom door open for me to go through. I walked through the door and waited beside it before Dean stuck his head out. "Just wait here and I'll be out in a minute.", he said giving me a wink and closing the door.

I looked at the floor to see that they were shining from how bright the hall lights were. I stood outside in the hallway as I waited for him to exit. How long has it been since dinner tonight? I left at 6:30 and spent half an hour with both Crowley and Mr. Singer. So that is 7:30. Now it's been an hour or more now so it's around 8:30.

_How is that even possible! It doesn't even feel that long really..._

I leaned against the wall and played with my long hair when, finally, he came out and looked at me. It wasn't the kind of look I am used to getting. I don't know how to describe it, but it felt odd and caused me to look away briefly before looking back. He took his lip into his mouth and bit it as he continued to stare at me. I was starting to bite my own lip as I was getting nervous, so much so that I began to sway slightly.

"What's your name?", I asked as the thought just occurred to me that I only know his first name. The question seemed to snap him out of his staring causing him to clear his throat to focus. 

"It is Mr. Winchester, but just call me Dean. The Mr. part makes me feel older than I am.", he said with a gentler and kind smile. Yes, he made me nervous, but his smile seemed genuine which calmed me. He started to walk down the hallway before he realized I wasn't following. He turned and asked, "You coming?", I sighed before walking with him to his class. 

_I was never good in health class at my old school so what would change that here?_

Everyone at my school that was a nerd did great in all their classes and some even had next weeks homework done. I could do that except for my one arch nemesis.. health class. We continued to walk a bit longer before I finally decided to ask my question. "So are you and the other Mr. Winchester... you know.. together?", I shyly asked as I looked up at the man walking with me. 

He stopped in the middle of the hallway with a slight look of disgust on his face before laughing a little. "No, he and I are brothers. I'm the older one to be exact.", Dean said as we reached a door at the end of the hall. 

"Oh, sorry the last name kind made me ask.", I said with a tight lipped smile and the feeling of a blush rising from embarrassment. 

_Also the way you were attentive made me think it..._

His shoulders were relaxed and his eyes held amusement making me relax a little more since his body wasn't giving off any hint of being tense.

_Relax Nat... this is the last class of the night and then you can take a nice shower before bed. That's right just imagine that soft bed under you with you snuggled in it's blankets drifting to sleep._

As I imagined my night when I get back to my room I began to hum to myself before I heard Dean. "Um, Nat? Are you going to come in or are you going to stand there all night?", he asked while holding the class door open for me to enter.

"Sorry, I was imagining my bed and getting some sleep before I have to deal with tomorrow.", I said as I blushed slightly while walking into the room. I really didn't want to go home tomorrow, but I knew I had to. 

_I need to call dad for the new address. Hopefully, he will come get me if it is a long walk..._

"Is it okay if I message someone real quick?", I asked while turning to give the room a look. It was a medium sized room that was painted a light green color with a skeleton in one of the back corners of the room. There was only a few bookshelves that held some books and a few small potted plants here and there that seemed to be being used as book ends. I looked to Dean's desk to see it had a book open with only a small stack of papers neatly paced by some grading pens. I watched Dean place a chair next to his as he moved it slightly closer than the others had. 

_Please. I'm imagining things..._

"Go ahead. I'm going in my office to grab a textbook for you.", he said before leaving the room through a door I hadn't noticed before. I pulled my phone out of my skirt waistband to message dear old dad.

**Hey, dad what's the new house address?**

I sent the message and stuck my phone back in my waistband. Just as I did Dean came back with a book that said "Health 101" in large lettering with the rest of the hardcover was green with a few illustrations on it. I took it with a small thanks leaving my lips. I sat in the chair he brought for me while he sat in his. As I looked closer at his desk I could see papers sticking out of his book and some even sticking out of the top of his desk drawers. 

_Wow.. slightly messier than I thought..._

"So exactly why are you having to do this?", he sked as he grabbed the papers from his book and sorted through them.

"My father made us move because my mother passed and didn't want to be in the house they first bought together. He didn't sign me up for school and said it was my job to find a way to pay for it, so Mr. Collins kindly instructed me to help my teachers after classes as payment. It gives me a chance to catch up on what I'll be doing in class too which I'm thankful for. I doubt he will even answer the message I sent to him about the new address since he is probably celebrating being rid of me. God, that means I need at least two jobs to get food and anything else he needs how am I--", I felt my eyes widen in shock as I covered my mouth with my hands.

_How could I just say that so easily? Please don't have a look of pity on your face..._

I looked up to his face and noticed he didn't look bewildered, but sad. A sadness like he understood was in his eyes.

_What did you and your brother go through Dean?..._

"I understand, Nat. I've been through it and I'm sorry you have to as well.", Dean said sincerely with a tight lipped smile that I tried to return with a thankful one. It was the first time someone said they were sorry for me without pity. I'd hare it if someone just said it because they felt they needed to, but Dean... he meant it.


End file.
